El elegido de las estrellas
by loko89772
Summary: enviado desde el espacio exterior para traer la paz que tanto deseo el rikuodo Sennin junto a las reencarnaciones de sus hijos y talvez encontrar esa alma gemela o gemelas ¿?.
1. chapter 1

Naruto x Dragón Ball

—0—

 **Uzugakure** **no** **Sato** , **2:45** **am** , **3** **años** **antes** **de** **extinción** **del** **clan**.

—0—

En una casa conformada por el uzukage y su esposa e hija, se encontraban teniendo un agradable rato en familia.

– **Papa** , **papá** **vamos** **cuéntame** **cómo** **es** **que** **como** **conociste** **a** **mi** **mamá** –con unos ojos que no te permitirán rechazar esa petición.

– **jajajajaja anda cariño** **cuéntale a Kushina como nos enamoramos** –comentó una pelirroja con ojos chocolate, con cierta simpatía y con amor por recordar ese bello momento.

– **tu** **también** **Akane** **ahhh**... **me** **piden** **algo** **muy** **vergonzoso** **pero** **no** **me** **queda** **de** **otra** –haciendo memoria de tan importante dia – **pues** **verás** **ese** **día** **era** **soleado** **y** **muy** **despejado** **tu** **madre** **se** **encontraba** **vestida** **con** **un**...–siendo interrumpido abruptamente por una fuerte explosión acompañada de un terremoto que sacudió a toda uzugakure.

– **¿Que fue eso** , **querido** **hay** **que** **asegurar** **a** **Kushina** –queriendo que no fuese un ataque de algún clan enemigo pues no quería que su hija se viera en peligro.

Por otra parte Kushina se encontraba asustada no sabía que estaba pasando y al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su padre le aseguraba que no era nada bueno.

–¡! **UZUKAGE-SAMA** **TIENE** **QUE** **VENIR** **A** **VER** **ÉSTO**!¡–un anbu de la aldea toco la puerta de su líder desesperadamente pues lo que acababa de presenciar no tenía palabras.

—0—

 **Costa** **de** **uzugakure** , **hora** **2:45** **am** , **equipo** **de** **vigilancia**

—0—

– **Saben** **esto** **a** **veces** **es** **muy** **aburrido** **digo** **quien** **nos** **atacará** **sabiendo** **de** **nuestras** **defensas** **naturales** **y** **habilidades** **Shinobis** –con cierta arrogancia plasmadas en sus palabras.

– **Cállate** **cuervo** **esto** **es** **rutina** **uno** **nunca** **sabe** **qué** **pueda** **pasar** –comentó inu ya harta de oír las quejas de su compañero

– **Cierto** **además** **esto** **es** **nuestro** **trabajo** **y** **lo** **tenemos** **que** **hacer** **sin** **ninguna** **queja** **entendido** –águila comentó tratando de que su equipo no iniciará una tonta discusión.

– **Oigan** **miren** **¿que es** **eso** **lo** **que** **creo** **que** **es?** –queriendo sacarse la idea de estar loco.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al cielo estrellado notando la peculiaridad de que una estrella se dirigía directo a ellos, todos se tensaron listos para salir del rango de impacto.

– **Comadreja** **corre** **avisarle** **al** **uzukage** **de** **esto** **rápido** –tomando las medidas de seguridad.

– **Sí señor** –fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a correr en la dirección del hogar de su líder, ya a unos 4 metros la estrella impacto produciendo un enorme cráter, el anbu se quedó pasmado al observar la "la estrella" pues parecía algún tipo de nave.

Saliendo rápidamente de su estupefacción para reanimar la carrera a la casa de su líder.

—0—

 **Hora** **2:47** **am** , **dos** **minutos** **después** **del** **impacto**

—0—

– **Esto es realmente anormal no** **cree uzukage-sama** –un jounin del montón que está reunido alrededor del cráter observando la esfera metálica abierta mostrando a un niño de a lo mucho de unos meses de vida.

El uzukage observó al jounin que hablo hace rato para dirigir de nuevo su mirada al niño dentro del cráter, tomando la decisión final se empezó a descender ya estando frente el extraño vehículo.

Con extremo cuidado tomó al niño ya más de cerca lo puedo apreciar mejor siendo pelinegro pero muy erizado y dos mechones colgando en su frente, además tres curiosas línea en cada mejilla y ¿Una cola de mono? Eso sí que era nuevo.

Al instante la extraña nave emitió un extraño sonido alertando a todos, enfrente del Kage apareció un holograma de una mujer vestida de un extraño atuendo y lo destacó más fue la cola al igual que el niño, antes de hacer algo el holograma hablo.

—.0.0.—

 **Saludos** **extraño** , **antes** **que** **nada** **te** **estarás** **preguntando** **qué** **está** **pasando** **y** **cómo** **es** **posible** **que** **un** **niño** **venga** **del** **espacio** … **pues** **fácil** **pero** **primero** **el** **nombre** **de** **mi** **hijo** **el** **cual** **corresponde** **a** **Vegetto** **pero** **creo** **que** **ahora** **es** **su** **derecho** **el** **ponerle** **uno.**

 **Y** **en** **cuanto** **que** **somos** , **éramos** **una** **raza** **llamada** **Sayayin** **unos** **guerreros** **por** **naturaleza** **que** **Íbamos** **conquistamos** **planetas** **aniquilando** **todo** **forma** **de** **vida** **en** **dicho** **planeta** **para** **luego** **venderlo** **a** **un** **buen** **precio** **o** **cambiarlo** **por** **tecnología**.

 **Pero** **eso** **llegó** **a** **su** **fin** , **el** **emperador** **Freezer** **al** **cual** **estábamos** **a** **su** **servicio** **nos** **exterminó** **junto** **a** **nuestro** **planeta** **y** **así** **borrarnos** **del** **universo** , **pero** **logré** **salvar** **a** **mi** **hijo** **lo** **único** **que** **realmente** **me** **importa**.

 **Así** **que** **les** **pido** **NO** **les** **ruego** **que** **cuiden** **de** **él** **y** **que** **algún** **día** **expiar** **todos** **nuestros** **pecados** , **por** **cierto** **un** **único** **consejo** **cortarle** **la** **cola** **puesto** **que** **nosotros** **los** **Saiyajin** **mostramos** **todos** **nuestro** **poder** **al** **ver** **luna** **nos** **convertimos** **en** **Ozaru** **un** **mono** **gigante** , **así** **que** **hágame** **caso** **cortarle** **la** **cola, con** **esto** **me** **despido** **y** **que** **le** **digan** **a** **mi** **hijo** **que** **yo** **realmente** **lo** **amé**.

—0.0—

– **Esto** **es** **demasiado** **por** **una** **noche** **no** **cree** **Ashina-sama** –dirigiéndose al anciano a su lado antiguo líder de la aldea del remolino.

– **No me** **cabe** **alguna** **duda** **de** **ello** **Hotaru-kun** –tomando al niño de los brazos de Hotaru y reír con simpatía.

– **Cierto** **Naruto-chan** **jajajajaja** **si** **serás** **Uzumaki** **Naruto** , **¿se** **oye** **bien** **no?** –comentó Ashina con una gran sonrisa pues al niño parecía gustarle.

—0—

 **13:52** **2** **año** **después** **de** **la** **llegada** , **Naruto** **2** **años** **de** **edad**.

—0—

– **Oiga** **viejo** **porque** **no** **puedo** **usar** **eso** **que** **llaman** **chakra** **eee**!¡–Naruto ya fastidiado de no poder Hacer esas cosas de ninjas.

– **Ya** **te** **dije** **que** **tengas** **más** **respeto** **mocoso** **malcriado** –Ashina ya arto de la falta de respeto que mostraba este niño, propinándole un fuerte coscorrón.

– **Me** **vale** **un** **bledo** **eso** **yo** **solo** **quiero** **Hacer** **esos** **simbolitos** **en** **papel** **para** **guardar** **cosas** –esperanzado de aprender esas cosas para llamar la atención de cierta pelirroja.

 **–Maldito** **mocoso** , **ahhhhhhh**... **ya** **te** **dije** **esos** **símbolitos** **se** **llama** **fuinjutsu** **el** **arte** **de** **nuestro** **clan** –tratando de hacer que le entre en la cabezota de su nieto adoptivo.

De cierto modo él ya había comprobado que Naruto no tenía chakra para ser Shinobi si no el de un simple civil, pero eso no comprobaba lo de la fuerza superior, y sobretodo la imponente presencia que emitía,

Solo talvez, talvez él al ser de otro planeta tenían otra fuente de energía digo para poder conquistar planetas es porque debían de tener poderes especiales.

– **Oye** **Naruto-chan** **no** **te** **gustaría** **saber** **porque** **eres** **tan** **diferente** **a** **nosotros** –si bien era arriesgado contarle la verdad era lo mejor para saber cómo expulsar esos poderes especiales

– **Claro** **aunque** **nunca** **supe** **porque** **soy** **tan** **diferente** –a él realmente nunca lo trataron mal o lo vieron como un bicho raro a pesar de ser tan diferente.

– **Digo** **incluso** **soy** **más** **fuerte** **que** **el** **uzukage** **en** **fuerza** **bruta** –pues incluso a él se le hacía raro ser más fuerte que al líder de la aldea.

– **Sígueme** **Naruto** **sabrás** **la** **verdad** **de** **tu** **origen** –empezando a caminar a dirección al centro de investigación y desarrollo del clan Uzumaki.

Con una pizca de duda pues si quería saber de sus padres y porque están diferente, pero le causaba un gran temor el que no sea lo que espere averiguar.

—0—

 **Centro** **de** **investigación** **y** **desarrollo** **Uzumaki** , **hora 14:30** **pm**.

—0—

Parado en frente de gran esfera metálica un poco golpeada, cuando iba a preguntar que era esa cosa la nave emitió un sonido procediendo sacar un escáner sobre Naruto.

– **Escaneo** **confirmado** , **bienvenido** **Vegetto** –una voz robótica salió de dicho aparato, sorprendiendo a Ashina y a Naruto pero a un más al aparecer un hombre con una armadura extraña.

—0.-.0—

 **Saludos** , **me** **presento** , **yo** **soy** Tekīra **tu** **padre** **Vegetto** **lo** **único** **que** **puedo** **hacer** **es** **responder** **algunas** **dudas** **pero** **creo** **cuál** **será** **la** **primera**.

 **Y** **la** **respuesta** **a** **esa** **si** **tú** **madre** **y** **yo** **te** **amábamos** **con** **toda** **nuestra** **alma** , **el** **porque** **no** **estamos** **contigo** **es** **porque** **posiblemente** **estemos** **muertos** **por** **culpa** **de** **freezer**.

 **Pues** **verás** **nosotros** **somos** **Sayayines** , (Nota:aquí le cuenta el origen de los Sayayines hasta la llegada de Bardock) **y** **un** **dia** **estaba** **en** **un** **bar** **del** **planeta** **cuando** **llegó** **Bardock** **un** **buen** **amigo** **pero** **llegó** **muy** **alterado** **incluso** **paranoico** **cuando** **él** **no** **es** **así**.

 **Llegó** **diciendo** **qué** **el** **emperador** **Freezer** **nos** **traicionaria** **que** **el** **lo** **avia** **visto** **pero** **nadie** **le** **creyó** **o** **eso** **creyó** **él**.

 **Pero** **más** **importante** **mi** **estancia** **aquí** **es** **para** **entrenarte** **en** **tus** **habilidades** **de** **ki** **pues** **dudo** **que** **en** **el** **planeta** **que** **caigas** **no** **sabrán** **orientarte** **adecuadamente** , **así** **que** **prepárate** ¡! **HIJO** **MÍO**!¡.

—0.-.0—

 **Un** **1** **año** **después** , **hora** **12:00** **pm**. **Día** **del** **exterminó**

—0—

– **Veo** **con** **gusto** **y** **satisfacción** **el** **resultado** **de** **tu** **entrenamiento** **con** **tu** **padre** –el entrenamiento del padre de Naruto era bestial siquiera él había sido entrenado de esa manera y no por nada fue el Uzumaki más poderoso a la par de Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha e incluso superior.

– **Si** **pero** **aún** **me** **falta** , **si** **realmente** **quiero** **proteger** **a** **mi** **gente** **preciosas** –aún insatisfecho pues él realmente sabía que podía llegar a lo más alto, además cierta pelirroja lo evitaba siempre y eso ya empezaba a fastidiar.

– **porque** **esa** **cara** **larga** **acaso** **pensando** **en** **la** **joven** **Kushina** **jajajajaja** –comento con algo de burla y simpatía pues sabía del enamoramiento que tenía hacia ella.

– **O** - **oye** **viejo** **tu** **me** **pu-edes** **ayud-ar** **a** **que** **me** **aga** **caso** –con un enorme sonrojo plasmado en su cara bigotuda.

– **Vamos** **Naruto-kun** **te** **recomiendo** **que** **hables** **con** **ella** **hoy** **pues** **parte** **en** **la** **tarde** **hacia** **hacia** **a** **Konoha** –hablando seriamente pues Mito su hija moría y alguien debía retener al kyubi.

—0—

 **Dia** **del** **exterminó** , **hora** **17:55** **pm** , **55** **minutos** **después** **de** **la** **partida** **de** **Kushina**. **Hora** **del** **ataque** **20:00** **pm**.

—0—

Todo a su alrededor era un caos un genocidio injustificado, trato de ayudar todo lo posible cuando aún estaban afuera de la aldea pero eran demasiados, incluso el viejo Ashina se unió a la batalla todos fueron testigos de su ira.

Pero al final también cayó la invasión duró horas, y elo aquí parado enfrente de su abuelito empalado con muchas espadas cual alfilero pero con una enorme sonrisa al caer defendiendo a su amado pueblo.

Temblando de ira e impotencia al no hacer mucho por el clan que lo acogió como uno más de los suyos, alzando la mirada obtuvo la peor imagen que un niño puede ver la madre de Kushina siendo violada por varios jounins de kumogakure no Sato sintiendo una irremediable ira y asco por esos sujetos.

– **Malditos** **insectos** , **si** **eso** **son** **unos** **malditos** **insectos** **despreciables** –marcando varias venas en su cabeza y cuello a causa de la ira que lo inunda.

En toda la aldea lo sintieron una sed de sangre incomparable, Vegetto/Naruto su pelo empezaba a erizarse más y a ponerse Rubió, relámpagos desprendían de su cuerpo solo para que después de unos minutos de silencio lo imaginable paso para los invasores.

– **AHHHHHH** **MALDITOS** **INSECTOS** **LOS** **MATARE** **LO** **JURO** **LOS** **MATARE** –con una mirada de pura ira envuelto de fuego dorado con electricidad, su pelo dorado y más erizado con unos ojos verdes.

Esa noche más de la mitad de soldados que invadió uzugakure no Sato no pudieron regresar con una victoria inhumana, pero aquellos que huyeron, regresaron con una leyenda.

—0—

gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leerlo y pido disculpas por la ortografía.


	2. capitulo 2

NARUTO X DRAGÓN BALL

CAPÍTULO 2

—0—

 **Hora** **8:30** **am** , **llegada** **de** **Konoha** **a** **uzugakure** ,

—0—

Cuando los "refuerzos" llegaron a uzugakure ellos esperaban ya lo peor por lo que Iván con calma a un paso tranquilo ya sabiendo que no hay nada que hacer, pero de eso a observar a un chico de aparente 4 años rodeado de fuego dorado pelo dorado y ojos verdes, pero eso no era lo más destacable pues a su alrededor había un sin fin de cuerpos de los ninjas invasores destacando más ninjas de kumo.

Naruto con toda la calma y seriedad del mundo los volteo a ver haciendo que los de Konoha se tensaran pues algo les decía que ese niño era el responsable de esta masacre.

—0—

 **Un** **año** **después** , **Naruto** **edad** **4** **años**.

—0—

– **Sabes** **algo** **viejo** –sentado en el barandal de la torre Hokage y a su lado el tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

A Hiruzen le salió una vena palpitante en su frente a mención de su edad ya notable

Pero decidió mantenerse callado para escucharlo.

– **Mi** **único** **interés** **en** **esta** **aldea** , **lo** **que** **me** **ata** **a** **esta** **aldea** **es** **esa** **persona** **y** **lo** **sabe** **cierto** –dejando en claro que el no mantiene alguna lealtad a la supuesta aldea amiga de Uzu.

– **Lo** **tengo** **en** **claro** **Naruto** , **pero** **espero** **que** **con** **el** **tiempo** **cambies** **esa** **forma** **de** **pensar** –queriendo realmente atarlo a la aldea pues su poder que demostró al diezmar el solo un ejército dejaba mucho que desear por parte de este chico.

– **Realmente** **lo** **dudo** –expresó con sinceridad y algo de burla.

Después de unos meses se enteró de que kumo trato de secuestrar a Kushina su ira creció más hacia esa aldea, pero sentía que su corazón se deshacía pues Kushina fue salvada por un supuesto Adonis para posteriormente empezar a salir con el.

Más dolor le causaba que a pesar de todos los intentos por que saliera con él pero sus intenciones se vieron rechazadas violentamente por Kushina.

Decidiendo mejor pensar en su entrenamiento para mejorar esa extraña transformación y hacerse más poderoso de momento.

 **Naruto** **10** **años** **de** **edad**

En estos 6 años Naruto se dedicó a entrenar su físico y mente como dijo Ashina-jiji mente, cuerpo sano alma sana un gran equilibrio para sobrepasar los límites y con ello controlar la transformación llamándola el SUPER SAYAJIN.

 **Naruto** **12** **años** **de** **edad**.

Ya graduado de la odiosa académica y puesto en un equipo de genins, por supuesto el ya tenía la teoría de que poseía más transformaciones del SSJ además de empezar a practicar con la espada.

 **Naruto** **16** **años** **de** **edad**.

Realmente poco le importó que su equipo junto con el jounin hubieran muerto en su primera misión rango A pero realmente no los culpaba pues la misión se complicó y se convirtió en una S en cuanto a él porque no asistió a dicha misión fue el quedarse dormido después de entrenar toda la noche no pudo ir a dicha misión.

Además ya podía hacerle frente a un experto en kenjutsu y pelear a la par de un puñado de anbus junto con jounins y salir sin una gota de sudor.

Y en cuanto a Kushina pues digamos que la relación con Minato solo hacia mejorar para bien.

Luego estaban las nuevas disputas en las aldeas ninjas amenazando con iniciar la tercera guerra ninja, aunque si eso pasaba podía vengarse de kumo, iwa y kiri el tan solo pensarlo le causaba una excitación tan grande que apenas podía quedarse quieto y no salir a cobrarsela de una vez.

 **Naruto** **19** **años** **de** **edad**.

Ya comprobando su teoría de acceder a más transformaciones del SSJ llegando al SSJ2 aumentando su poder capaz de hacer cara a cara con la bestia de 5 colas en ese estado.

Y en cuanto a Kushina ya la da por perdida pues escucho por ahí que Minato ya había tomado la pureza de Kushina, presumiendo cuál trofeo se tratara,

Por su parte Kushina empezó a tratar con Naruto por lo vivido de niños sólo viéndolo como su hermano menor, para gran decepción de este.

Además ese día se ganó una gran golpiza por parte de Kushina cuando se enteró que Jiraiya lo llevó a celebrar su cumpleaños número 19.

 **Flash** **back** …

– **Oye** **ero-sennin** **adónde** **vamos** –ya harto de seguir al viejo pervertido, solo hace una hora llego y le dijo que le celebraría su cumpleaños.

– **Relájate** **mocoso** **solo** **espera** **y** **te** **juro** **que** **este** **será** **tu** **mejor** **cumpleaños** **jajajajaja** –con una cara de total perversión, dirigiéndose al único lugar de Konoha donde solo se puede conseguir compañía muy amena.

Después de unas horas estaba llegando la puesta de sol anunciando la llegada de la noche, cuando por fin llegaron al lugar se dió cuenta del extravagante sitio donde lo avía llevado ero-sennin.

– **Admira** **mocoso** **este** **lugar** **aquí** **te** **convertirás** **en** **un** **hombre** **de** **verdad** **jajajajajaja** –rió con tanto cinismo revelando su plan de pervertir la mente del joven Sayajin.

– **Si** **tu** **lo** **dices** –no entendiendo a lo que se refería el Sennin a lo de convertirse en hombre, acaso lo que le colgaba entre sus piernas no lo hacía ya un hombre.

Haci pasaron horas desde que Naruto había llegado al prostíbulo hasta cuando el chisme llegó a oídos de Kushina convirtiéndola en una fiera sedienta de sangre incluso Minato tuvo que ir con ella para evitar que asesinara a su sensei pues a palabras de Kushina Jiraiya debía morir por tratar de corromper a su hermanito.

—0—

 **Barrio** **rojo** **de** **Konoha** , **prostíbulo**.

—0—

Cuando Kushina y Minato llegaron al lugar entraron sin avisar solo para darse cuenta de la atmósfera y al olor a sexo junto a una canción muy escandalosa en opinión de la pareja.

(Canción del bar: https/youtu.be/idtD--EF1Dg)

Al adentrarse más al sitio llegaron a una habitación donde se podía oír a una concentración de mujeres gimiendo locamente, sin medir consecuencias derivó la puerta encontrándose algo muy vergonzoso al igual que a Minato.

Al fondo de la recamara se encontraba Jiraiya penetrando salvajemente a una prostituta de pelo marrón que se encontraba cabalgando además de estar complaciendo con la boca a otra prostituta formando el trío pero más vergonzoso fue al ver a Naruto en una cama matrimonial con aproximadamente 8 prostitutas y más ya hacían noqueadas al intentar calmar la recién descubierta lujuria Sayajin.

Ese día Naruto sufrió la peor golpiza de su vida junto a Jiraiya además de ganarse el respeto de Minato pues él apenas y podía satisfacer correctamente a Kushina sin estar con ojeras todo el día.

Sin duda Jiraiya cumplió porque jamás olvidará este día y más por tremenda golpiza.

 **Fin** **flash** **back** …

—0—

 **Naruto** **20** **años** **de** **edad**.

Inevitablemente la guerra llegó trayendo con ella una ola de muerte, injusticias, violaciones ect ect, claro que el aprovecho y tomo en claro sus objetivos diezmando ejército por ejército pero más a kumo.

Muchos ninjas en esa guerra tomaron la fama por sus grandes hazañas.

El Destello Amarillo de Konoha (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō) diezmando a un ejército de iwa con el famoso Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador (飛雷神の術, Hiraishin no Jutsu) una técnica creada por el Segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju

O a la Habanera Sangrienta (赤い血潮のハバネロ, Akai Chishio no Habanero) por aplastar a sus enemigos con sus famosas Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina (金剛封鎖, Kongō Fūsa)

Pero el que más destacó fue Naruto aparte de diezmar ejércitos por sí solo se le reconoció como el El Dios de Uzugakure aunque ese apodo se lo ganó por hacerle frente al tercer Raikage considerado como el más fuerte de los 5 Kages actuales por el simple hecho de enfrentar al 8 colas y salir victorioso, pero creo sería mejor leerla que solo escuchar una mención no lo creen.

 **NARUTO** **VS** **3 RAIKAGE**.

Pov Naruto

Heme aquí parado enfrente al 3er Raikage el más fuerte de los 5 Kages acompañado de un grupo de jounins, creo que sabe que yo soy el responsable de aniquilar sus tropas y además viene con el jinchujiriki del 8 colas esto va estar emocionante.

http/img08./143c/i/2016/014/0/0/vegetto_by_naironkr-d9nyalp.png

Pov Raikage

Este sujeto de extraño atuendo el responsable de eliminar a mis hombres acompañado de 3 ninjas de la hoja dos mujeres y un hombre, jajajajaja esto será realmente interesante.

Fin pov Raikage

La primera mujer era pelirroja alta buen cuerpo y el uniforme estándar de Konoha, la segunda es castaña de pelo salvaje una cara bella pero letal con colmillos rojos en ambas mejillas acompañada de un perro gris y el último sujeto de cabello largo lacio oscuro ojos blancos y uniforme estándar de la hoja.

– **No** **interfieran** / **No** **interfieran** –ambos dijeron en completa sincronía ensanchando una sonrisa más que excitados por la inevitable batalla .

Sus acompañantes dudaron por unos momentos pero al final decidieron mejor salir del medio de estos dos titanes, aún que el jinchujiriki del 8 colas estaba listo para interferir si se es necesario los mismos pensamientos pasaba por la cabeza de Kushina y de sus amigos tsume y Hiashi.

– **Vamos** **muchacho** **los** **dos** **queremos** **algo** **y** **eso** **es** **vengar** **a** **los** **nuestros** **cierto** –ya sabiendo que el buscaba venganza contra de kumo por lo sucedido en Uzu

– **Hahahaha** **eres** **más** **que** **puro** **músculo** , **pero** **tienes** **razón** **queremos** **lo** **mismo** –satisfecho por saber que su contrincante sepa el porqué de su odia a las aldeas ninja.

– **Se** **que** **eres** **fuerte** **por** **eso** **hay** **que** **darlo** **todo** **desde** **el** **principio** **no** **lo** **crees** **así** –activando su armadura de rayo a su máxima potencia y preparando su técnica definitiva.

http/img02./86a9/i/2011/270/8/f/sandaime_raikage_by_itacsum-d4b59dx.jpg

– **Claro** **porque** **no** –en la misma posición se transformó en SSJ expulsando un gran poder pero aún le faltaba para alcanzar al Raikage pero serviría para calentar.

http/img06./2e6b/i/2016/012/f/3/vegetto_ssj_by_naironkr-d9nnnrb.png

Todos sin excepción estaban sorprendidos ante esa transformación era a simple vista hermosa y destructiva incluso los de Konoha era la primera vez que la veían y para Tsume era el perfecto alfa.

– **¿Qué** **es** **esa** **transformación**?, **Acaso** **una** **versión** **barata** **de** **mi** **jutsu** –esa transformación era más, más no tenía alguna comparación para dicha transformación sólo que se parecía a su jutsu.

– **jajajajaJAJAJA** **HAHAHAHA** –riendo estruendosamente ante tal comparación tan patética.

– **¿Que** **te** **causa** **tanta** **risa?** –con cierta ira pues básicamente se estaba burlando de el.

Por otra parte los de Konoha estaban aún en shock realmente nunca se esperaron algo de esa magnitud y menos de Naruto/Vegetto deporci el ya era un monstruo en poder y ahora salía con este extraño jutsu.

– **Realmente** **me** **causo** **risa** **pero** **no** , **no** **es** **un** **jutsu** **similar** **al** **tuyo** **y** **mucho** **menos** **un** **jutsu** –realmente ofendido de que comparar su transformación con algún jutsu de quinta.

– **Para** **resumirlo** **es** **como** **una** **línea** **de** **sangre** **algo** **que** **heredé** **de** **mi** **clan** –no queriendo dar información de más y exponer su origen.

– **Pero** **basta** **de** **palabras** **mejor** **terminemos** **con** **esto** –ya no pudiendo soportar iniciar con la batalla su sangre de Sayajin haciendo acto de presencia.

Sin esperar ningún inconveniente futuro se colocaron en posesión de batalla aún rodeados de sus respectivas auras tensado el ambiente aún más, una piedra cayó repentinamente dando inicio de una batalla que quedará en los libros de historia.

 **Continuará...**

—0—

dejaré la batalla del Raikage en suspenso y gracias a ligatto por comentar y leerla encerio gracias


	3. cap 3

El 3er Raikage y Naruto se miraban con fiereza en sus ojos mientras a su alrededor todo estaba en silencio ambos bandos Kumo y Konoha no hacian ni el mas mínimo movimiento, solo miraban al par de hombres que son considerados fuertes entre todos, el líder de Kumo y el verdugo de los enemigos Konoha y la destruida aldea del remolino.

Una piedra descendía al suelo en medio de ambos sujetos que cuando toco el suelo ambos ninjas desaparecieron de la vista de todos, de pronto a un lado de todos se hizo el fuerte sonido de una explosión que levantó una gran nube de polvo haciendo que se cubrieran el rostro, cuando se disipó todos vieron con asombro como el Raikage y Naruto tenían sus puños chocando y estaba en medio de un gran cráter causado por sus grandes poderes, el Raikage Rodeado de su armadura del elemento rayo y naruto en súper Sayajin.

Tomaron distancia para después lanzarse de nuevo el uno contra el otro creando una onda de fuerza agrietando el suelo dentro del cráter, Naruto lanzo un puñetazo a la cara del Raikage pero fue detenido por el mismo quien lanzó otro puñetazo hacia él quien con su mano libre lo tomo y apartó ambos brazos sujetando las del Kage dándole libre acceso al frente para darle un cabezazo haciéndolo retroceder un poco, pero el Raikage logró reincorporarse a tiempo y lanzó un puño hacia el abdomen del Sayajin lanzándolo unos metros llevándose unos árboles.

Pero Naruto se recompuso y se acercó al Raikage al igual que el hizo lo mismo, su velocidad solo hacía que los asombrados espectadores vieran unos simples borrones y ondas de choque por la fuerza de ambos.

De un momento a otro los espectadores apreciaron como aparecían de nuevo cada uno en su lado con una enorme sonrisa de pura emoción y excitación por tan importante batalla era algo de otro mundo, aún con su sonrisa el tercer Raikage hablo.

– **Listo** **mocoso** **ahora** **de** **pasar** **al** **siguiente** **nivel** , **espero** **y** **me** **puedas** **seguir** **el** **paso** –arrogantemente escupió esas palabras.

– **Hahahaha** **creo** **que** **la** **vejez** **ya** **te** **está** **pasando** **factura** , **te** **demostraré** **mi** **poder** – accediendo al nivel 2 para ponerse serios.

Y sin perder más el tiempo ambos reanudaron su pelea, grandes estruenos se podían escuchar por todos lados si antes solo podían apreciar solo borrones ahora no los veían sólo observaban como cráteres se formaron de la nada y árboles se desprendían, Kushina solo podía pensar que Minato nunca sostuvo el apodo del hombre más veloz del mundo no ante estos dos dioses en cuerpos de mortales.

Para Naruto la batalla solo se ponía cada vez más emocionante su sangre de Guerrero se lo decía.

El Raikage detuvo con sus antebrazos una ráfaga de patadas solo para encontrar la oportunidad de girar sobre su propio eje y ejecutar la Puñalada del Infierno (地獄突き, Jigokuzuki) y rebanarle en dos.

Naruto viendo el jutsu empleado por el tercer Raikage tuvo que saltar para alejarse y bombardearlo con ataques de ki (nota: como cuando Vegeta se enoja con cell por matar a Trunks).

El Raikage se sorprendió que pudiera esquivar su Jigokuzuki y más como respuesta una andadas de extraños proyectiles, sin posibilidad de esquivarlos todos subió la intencionalidad de su armadura para recibir el impacto a quema ropa.

Después de unos segundos de intensos ataques por parte de Naruto cedió al ataque esperando a que se disipara el humo producido, pero tuvo que moverse a un lado para no ser apuñalado por Cuatro Dedos Nukite (四 本 贯 手, Yonhon Nukite).

Por parte del Raikage seguía sorprendido pues esquivar por dos ocasiones su técnica definitiva era más que pura suerte y solo demostrará que el chico parado enfrente de el era algo muy grande.

– **Sabes** **algo** **mocoso** **e** **notado** **algo** **en** **ti** –su gran experiencia y sabiduría se lo mostraba más claro que el Agua.

– **Y** **eso** **sería**...– tratando de reanudar la pelea y evitar las palabras innecesarias.

– **Tu** **no** **eres** **como** **los** **de** **Konoha** **o** **los** **Uzumaki** … **tu** **instinto** **más** **básico** **es** **pelear** **y** **hacerse** **fuerte** –con una sonrisa pues eso le agradaba, un guerrero nato.

Sin que se dieran cuenta habían estado recorriendo la zona conforme la pelea se desarrollaba, pues sus equipos acababan de llegar para escuchar al Raikage, el equipo de Naruto estaba sorprendido por tales palabras y más porque Naruto no las había negado incluso sonrió ante dicha mención.

– **No** **de** **ninguna** **manera**...–con sorpresa en su tono de voz, Kushina no daba crédito de la sonrisa de Naruto.

– **Ara** ~, **sabes** **eres** **alguien** **fuerte** **así** **que** **te** **lo** **diré** , **realmente** **me** **vale** **un** **bledo** **esta** **guerra** **incluso** **por** **mi** **parte** **desaparecería** **a** **Konoha** –en la cara de Naruto/Vegetto quedó intacta la sonrisa.

La sonrisa del Raikage se borró por completo para pasar a una de pura seriedad ese mocoso era algo diferente pues mucho otros en sus lugares buscarían el poder para muchos fines como el perseguir su sueño más grande, proteger a alguien o cumplir sus ambiciones, pero sin duda este mocoso era diferente a esos otros

– **Entonces** **dime** **porque** **dices** **vengar** **a** **uzugakure** **sí** **solo** **lo** **haces** **por** **otro** **motivo** –dijo el Raikage aún con esa seriedad.

– **En** **eso** **te** **equivocas** **viejo... si estoy vengando** **a** **Uzu** **pero** **nunca** **compartí** **los** **ideales** **de** **paz** **ni** **mucho** **menos** **los** **de** **konoha** –declarando en total sinceridad a él solo le interesa pelear con gente muy fuerte tal vez sea por su sangre Saiyajin.

Esas palabras causaron un gran impacto en los bandos de kumo y Konoha pero la más afectada fue Kushina, ella al ser recibida con los brazos abiertos fue cálida con ella también lugar donde encontró el amor y futuro esposo pero sobretodo le había alegrado saber que hubo sobrevivientes y uno de ellos fuera Naruto un amigo de infancia, pero escuchar esas crudas y crueles palabras de su hermanito le partía el corazón.

 **NARUTO** **VS** **RAIKAGE**

Y sin más Naruto se lanzó de nuevo al ataque e intercambiando ataques con el Raikage los puños y patadas venían y Iván hasta que un punto los se descuidaron y lograron aprovecharlo dándose un golpe en la mejilla cada uno pero aun haci se mantuvieron en el lugar que se hundió por el impacto de ambos.

– **Esto** **a** **llegado** **muy** **lejos** **mocoso...** **acabemos** **de** **un** **solo** **ataque** **que** **te** **parece** –realmente ya no le quedaba más chakra para seguir prolongando la pelea reforzar constantemente su armadura de chakra raiton y usar su Jigokuzuki lo estaba dejando seco así que porqué no decidirlo de un solo ataque.

– **M... qué dices viejo me estaba** **divirtiendo** **pero** **creo** **es** **lo** **mejor** **me** **estoy** **quedando** **sin** **energia** –realmente no estaba acostumbrado al super SSJ2 y a consecuencia estaba haciendo un desgaste de ki abismal así que mejor que tomar la palabra a A.

Ambos empezaron a elevar una chakra y ki causando grandes oleadas de aire y polvo incluso árboles salían desprendidos del suelo, con los de Konoha estaban luchando por mantenerse pegados en el suelo y no salir volando, el Raikage ejecutó con Un Dedo Nukite (一 本 贯 手, Ippon Nukite): Conocida como la "Espada Definitiva" (最強の矛, Saikyō no Hoko), donde la concentración del chakra es tan grande que se extiende mucho más allá del dedo en un punto único. Era capaz de cortar todas las colas del Ocho Colas y penetra hasta su propia Armadura de Elemento Rayo.

Naruto viendo el ataque del Raikage solo sonrió y sin dejar expulsar su ki extendió sus brazos hacia atrás reuniendo todo su ki en los brazos, todos incluyendo al Raikage quedaron extrañados ante tal postura, concluyendo unos cuatro minutos en esa postura los apunto a su objetivo que eran a todos los de kumo que se encontraban a unos metros detrás del Raikage, fuertes rayos empezaron a desprenderse de las manos de Naruto/Vegetto.

Y sin más tiempo que perder el Raikage se lanzó con la intención de apuñalarlo… pero un grito lo sacó de su recorrido en alta velocidad y ese fue el grito de Vegetto a todo pulmón.

– **RESPLANDOR** **FINAL** –ese gran grito desató no solo se el apocalipsis si no que se trajo el infierno al mundo terrenal.

El Raikage viendo tan tremenda técnica no, si no la furia de un Dios algo simplemente titánico canceló su jutsu y corrió de regreso con su equipo y le gritó a Bee.

– **BEE** **CORRE** **USA** **LAS** **COLAS** **DEL** **HACHIBI** –observando el poco tiempo que disponían estaba por gritarle de nuevo pero no lo hizo pues las 8 colas del hachibi los rodearon para luego ser cubiertas por la armadura de chakra del Raikage.

Todos en las áreas cercanas de la pelea pudieron observar el colosal ataque incluso todas las aldeas ninja lo vieron y por primera vez dudaron en seguir la guerra cualquiera que fuera el responsable de ese ataque era algo que tener muy muy en cuenta.

(Nota: la simulación del ataque es igual a la pelea de Vegeta vs cell perfecto)

Después de unas horas el equipo de Naruto pudo observar y temer ante semejante técnica, del bosque no había quedado nada incluso el suelo había desaparecido y el mar se estaba abriendo paso o rellenando lo que alguna vez fue un gran bosque.

– **Ahhhh**... **jajajaja**... **tal** **como** **esperaba**... **para** **ser** **la** **primera vez que** **la** **pongo** **en** **práctica** … **resultó** **mejor** **de** **lo** **estimado** … **ahhhh** –con la respiración entrecortada por la liberación del ataque y mantenerlo estable y redireccionarlo al espacio le había costado todo incluso se encontraba en su estado base.

Por el otro lado de la moneda el equipo de kumo se encontraba parado en una costa que dejó el ataque, todos se encontraban sudando y respirando muy eradicamente pero lo peor era su líder se encontraba tirado en el suelo inconveniente todo su chakra se había acabado tardaría mucho en reponerse.

continuara...

_

Hola, antes que nada quiero aclarar algo pues el comentario del "anónimo" del como enamorarse ante temprana edad si se puede además quien no se a enamorado a esa edad pero en fin y en cuanto el porque Kushina lo golpeó fue por cómo decirlo pervertido un ejemplo es Sakura que se enoja cuando lo encuentra siendo besado por una nunke-nin y supuestamente no siente nada por el.


	4. capitulo 4

Naruto x Dragón Ball super

Cap 4

 **Equipo** **kumo**.

Bee se acercó a su padre adoptivo con cierta preocupación pues verlo inconciente todo herido, levantandolo con despacio siendo apoyado por su compañero lo cargaron sobre los brazos listos para salir de ese lugar.

Vegetto estaba cansado, pero no podía dejar ir al Raikage aunque fue un digno oponente no podía dejarle vivir más tiempo si bien no le importa imponer paz seguir esos ideales de Uzu y konoha sabía que al dejarle ir sería como ponerle al frente la presa al cazador, así que reuniendo ki en la mano proyecto La espada espiritual y la apuntó hacia la espalda del Raikage.

El equipo conformado por el Raikage eran Bee, Izuma y Nami, un equipo balanceado de hecho pues un kage al frente seguido de un jinchujiriki y no cualquiera sino el segundo más fuerte después un rastreador o sensor y finalmente una medic-ninja que actualmente está tratando las heridas causadas por el colosal ataque pero realmente siento algo algo fuera de lugar ella lo llamaría experiencia en batalla pero para otros era el sexto sentido de una mujer.

– **Nami** **hay** **que** **apurarnos** … **los** **de** **Konoha** **o** **ese** **tipo** **pueden** … **regresar** –izuma estaba preocupado si ahora mismo los atacaban así habría problemas Bee estaba exhausto por usar las colas del hachibi

La médico decidió hacer caso y se puso a dar los primeros auxilios a su líder, pero repentinamente su Kage recobró la conciencia y los empujó hacia los lados esta acción estraño a todos aunque dicha emoción fue reemplazado por uno de shock y terror al ver un rastro de energía en forma de espada y más atravesando a su líder de lado a lado.

(Nota:el ataque sería como cuando Orochimaru trata de atravesar a Naruto cuatro colas)

Cuando el humo y polvo se despejó el Raikage se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin vida alguna pero lo más destacable era el enorme hoyo en su pecho.

En ese momento Bee no pudo sentir nada más que irá una qué tal que de un rugido se transformó en el modo biju del hachibi, levantando el hocico creó una bijudama que empezaba a crecer y a crecer tanto era el chakra que el cuerpo del hachibi empezaba a delgazar y sin más soltó la gran bijudama.

Vegetto solo observo como el hachibi se manifestaba cargaba el ataque más poderoso de un bijuu, solo pudo extender los brazos para recibir y detener la bijuudama siendo arrastrado varios kilómetros al suelo en un punto Vegetto pudo frenar el ataque.

Bee al ver esta acción su ira creció y sin dudarlo cargo otra bijudama para potenciar la más grande.

Ante el incremento de poder de la bijuudama el cuerpo de Vegetto empezó a hacer aplastado, sin más se transformo en SSJ tratando de salir del piso logrando lo solo para voltear a ver Tsume si recordaba bien ella era una usuaria doton ella le serviría.

 **Pov** **Tsume**.

Ella estaba conmocionada por tales despliegue de poder de Naruto pues ante sus ojos el era un perfecto alfa alguien capaz de domarla, su impresión sólo aumentó al matar al Raikage pero su preocupación aumentó cuando al parecer el jinchujiriki del hachibi se salió de control y más al ver semejante ataque.

– **TSUME** **UTILIZA** **ALGÚN** **JUTSU** **DOTON** **Y** **ELEVA** **AL** **HACHIBI** **UNOS** **METROS** **AL** **AIRE** –Vegetto tenía un plan que para el era un gran plan.

– **Ahh** … **si** … **Estilo** **de** **tierra** : **Gran** **pilar** **de** **tierra** –con rápidos sellos de manos,Tsume siguió la orden de Naruto aplicando todo su chakra.

Bee fue levantado por un gran pilar de tierra unos 5m del suelo esto fue el primer paso del plan de Vegetto pues inmediatamente expulsó todo su poder restante y pateó la gran bijuudama al recién bijuu en el cielo, la colisión fue ensordecedor para todos, al despejarse el polvo no había rastro de nadien.

Los ninjas de kumo tomaron el cadáver del Raikage y el cuerpo inconsciente de Bee para retirarse a su aldea a reportar la caída de su líder.

Esta acción no solo fue de kumo si no también de Konoha pues Tsume tomo al inconsciente Naruto mucho a confusión de Kushina pues miraba muy mal a su amiga.

 **—0—**

 **2 meses** **después** **de** **la** **pelea**

 **—0—**

2 meses en que la guerra seguía, la pelea de Naruto vs el Raikage trajo muchas pero muchas cosas la primera fue que kumogakure se declarara fuera de la guerra pues necesitaban renombrar a un nuevo líder y para rematar su jinchujiriki en recuperación durante 5 meses debido a los daños que recibió, además un mes después de la pelea Naruto se enfrentará a un ejército de 10,000 Shinobis originarios de Iwagakure no Sato dirigidos por su Kage el tsuchikage Onoki.

La batalla de describiría más como una masacre para iwa en el más sentido de la palabra el único reto al que tuvo que enfrentarse Naruto fue al tsuchikage Onoki pero no comparada como la que tuvo con el Raikage, fue más bien una lucha de estrategias y de esquivé para al final Naruto se alzará como vencedor y como recompensa Onoki le regalará la fórmula para emplear el jinton el elemento polvo por despertar ese sentimiento de solo querer pelear y no rendirse.

 **—0—**

 **3** **meses** **después**

 **—0—**

La guerra formalmente se había acabado con tremendas bajas por parte de las 5 naciones elementales, la gran mayoría por Naruto/Vegetto, hablando de Vegetto las cuatro naciones elementales lo habían puesto en sus respectivos libros bingo no con la intención de que fuera capturado o asesinado sino para recordarles a sus Shinobis de alejarse de él si lo llegaban a encontrar.

 **—0—**

 **Día** **de la** **fiesta** , **fin** **de** **la** **guerra**.

 **—0—**

En el pueblo de Konoha se estaba haciendo la gran fiesta del año para festejar y honrar a los valientes que participaron en esta guerra sin sentido, en una casa tipo mansión se celebraba el recién compromiso de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki la cual descaradamente había invitado a Naruto.

Naruto por otra parte ya no sentía que Kushina lo necesitara y además ya no le quedaba nada por que seguir en Konoha su única razón era ella pero ella ya no lo necesitaba y eso le causaba un gran dolor y para su confusión una felicidad?, Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Minato.

– **Por** **Favor** **presten** **atención** **tenemos** **tres** **grandes** **noticias** **que** **mencionarles** –la gran sonrisa de Minato indicaba una gran noticia.

Inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio para escuchar a unos de los héroes de seguro era algo importante.

– **Gracias** … **bueno** **la** **primera** es **que** **como** **muchos** **ya** **saben** **Kushina** **y** **yo** **nos** **casamos** **este** **fin** **de** **semana** –dijo Minato.

– **La** **segunda** **es** **que** **el** **sandaime** **me** **anunció** **está** **mañana** **que** **me** **proclamaron** **como** **el** **cuarto** **Hokage** –soltó la bomba para sorpresa de muchos, pues había más candidatos que destacaron más que el.

– **Y** **la** **última** **y** **más** **importante** **de** **todas** **es** **que** **pronto** **habrá** **un** **heredero** **al** **puesto** **del** **clan** **Namikaze** **y** **Uzumaki** –dijo Minato.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir a excepción de unos como Hiruzen, Hiashi y Tsume que inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Naruto que se encontraba sentado en la sala con los ojos ensombrecido hasta que vieron que empezaba a reír captando la atención de todos.

– **HAHAHAHAHAHA** … **tu** **tener** **un** **clan** **si** **eres** **un** **simple** **huérfano** **que** **tuvo** **la** **suerte** **de** **ser** **elegido** **por** **un** **Sanín** **y** **aprender** **un** **jutsu** **de** **un** **kage** –aunque sonora cruel para unos era verdad pero aún así era la forma en que lo dijo.

Minato y Kushina frunció el ceño por esas palabras de Naruto.

 **–Cállate** **Naruto** … **te** **recuerdo** **que** **tú** **eres** **igual** **mi** **clan** **te** **encontró** **abandonado** **y** **te** **recibieron** **por** **lástima** –kushina se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho pues cuando de niña preguntó a sus padres el origen de Naruto fue la respuesta de su papá.

Minato solo le rió con arrogancia a Naruto pues Kushina lo defendió como toda una esposa y más al ver la cara de Naruto, el no estaba mejor esas eran palabras que nunca espero recibir de Kushina sobretodo de ella, si en verdad el clan Uzumaki pensaba eso de el…. Realmente fue un… un gran tonto, solo le bastó ver la cara de Minato para tomar su decisión que tanto dudaba.

– **Tu** **callate** **insecto** –a una velocidad de miedo que ni siquiera Minato podía imaginar estampó su puño en la cara de Minato, el golpe fue tan fuerte que salió volando atravesando locales, casas, baños termales etc.

Elevándose al cielo sobre la casa de Minato– **Valla** **pensé** **que** **el** **clan** **Uzumaki** **verdaderamente** **me tomaban** **como** **uno** **más** **de** **ellos** **pero** **veo** **que** **eran** **iguales** **a** **las** **demás** **aldeas**... **tan** **solo** **vean** **su** **heredera**... **le** **juro** **lealtad** **a** **ciegas** **a** **una** **aldea** **q ue** **ayudó** **a** **la** **destrucción** **de** **su** **familia** **vaya** … **que vergüenza** –con voz seria dijo Naruto, él por parte del tsuchikage que Konoha les había entregado los puntos para acceder a la aldea de uzugakure.

 **Invitados**

– **Hiruzen** - **sama** … **por** **que** **Minato** **fue** **puesto** **como** **Hokage** … **tengo** **entendido** **que** **había** **más** **candidatos**...–shikaku observó como el tercer Hokage se quedaba en silencio, junto los demás líderes de clanes que tenían toda la atención en Hiruzen.

 **–Cierto...** **tan** **astuto** **como** **siempre** **eh** , **las** **primeras** **opciones** **eran** **los** **Sanín** **pero** **ninguno** **aceptó** **el** **puesto** … **luego** **estaba** **fugaku** **Uchiha** **y** **Danzo** **pero** **fueron** **descartados** **por** **el** **daimyõ... y** **luego** **estaba** **el** **candidato** **del** **daimyõ** **y** **favorito** … **Uzumaki** **Naruto**... **pero** **su** **falta** **de** **lealtad** **al** **pueblo** **fue** **descartado** **y** **como** **último** **recurso** **fue** **Minato** … **básicamente** **la** **sobra** –con seriedad hablo recordando los candidatos al puesto de Hokage que se discutió en la reunión.

Kushina se sintió fatal Minato era lo último de lo último incluso el idiota de fugaku fue seleccionado a portar el sombrero eso hablaba de la poca importancia que empeñaba Minato para la aldea que era nada.

Vegetto solamente miro con seriedad a Kushina para negar con la cabeza, retirando la banda de la hoja que posaba en su brazo, mirándola unos segundos se decidió por destruirla con la mano y dejarla caer al piso, para envolverse en ki y salir volando sin rumbo fijo perdiéndose en el cielo oscuro.


	5. capitulo 5

Naruto x Dragon Ball super

Naruto/Vegetto se encontraba volando sin rumbo fijo, no había pensado en dónde ir, pasando unas horas llegó a la frontera donde se divide Konoha de Iwagakure, Sunagakure y Kumogakure, alzando la mirada al cielo divisó algo en el aire pues el se encontraba a una gran altura y decidió acercarse logrando divisar un templo abandono algo destruido y sucio, ja al parecer se ganó la lotería ya tenía casa gratis.

Tres meses duró el tan solo limpiarlo y uno en arreglarlo nada que unos clones de sombra no resuelva, también descubrió una biblioteca donde encontró la historia antes de que el dios árbol llegará, la llegada de kaguya y el viaje de hagoromo otsutsuki de hay en adelante no había nada indagando más en el templo encontró una carta que decía.

-0-

Hola, te estarás preguntando a quién le escribo esta carta si nunca saldrá de aquí Jajajaja vaya ironía, pues verás afortunado de llegar a este lugar yo en realidad soy el kami-sama de este planeta pero un kami-sama muy decepcionado de serlo pues desde que asumí el puesto por mi gran bondad solo e podido ver lo cruel y despiadado que pudiese llegar a hacer el humano siglo y siglos de odiarse a sí mismos nunca llegue a ceder el puesto a alguien digno mi último recurso fue hagoromo pero desgraciadamente sin saberlo solo empeoró las cosas al conceder el chakra del árbol pero en fin solo espero que algún día pueda este mundo a comprender realmente la paz, solo un consejo en el templo hay una habitación de entrenamiento especial lo demas averigualo tu mismo adiós.

Att: Kami-sama

-0-

Desde ese día solo e entrado a esa dichosa habitación tan maravillosa, han pasado ya 10 meses desde que deje Konoha me preguntó cómo le irá a Kushina.

acercándose a la orilla del templo empezó a cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en buscar el ki de Kushina, cuando por fin la encontro noto algo extraño su energía se debilitaba a cada momento al igual que el de Minato-baka es más muchas firmas de ki en Konoha se estaban esfumando, con cierta preocupación decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

-Maldición el ki de Kushina se está debilitando aún más a este paso morirá-volando a toda velocidad se dirigía a konoha.

Cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraba Kushina presenció algo que jamás espero ver... el cuerpo de Kushina siendo abrazado por el cuerpo de Minato ambos ya muertos con un enorme hoyo en sus estómagos, cuando de repente escuchó un llanto? Más bien dos llantos.

Acercándose más logró verlos dos niños más bien un varón y una mujer, examinando a ambos niños noto el sello de su estómago que sostenía el varón pero lo que llamó más su atención fue que Kushina solamente abrazaba al niño cuando la niña se encontraba un poco más alejada, se iba a acercar a la niña apareció Hiruzen junto con tres anbus.

–¿Naruto qué haces aquí?–sorprendido de verlo después de ya 10 meses de que desertar de la aldea.

-Vine a ver qué pasaba así que explica por qué Kushina está muerta-volteando a ver los cuerpos en el suelo.

-Pero mejor aun esos niños son hijos de ella-dijo Naruto.

Hiruzen por su parte no le vio inconveniente de revelar lo que había pasado esta noche.

-Tal Vez no lo supiste pero Kushina era una jinchujiriki el de nueve colas para ser más específico... hoy dió a luz al niño pero veo que fueron dos en vez de uno... el punto esque en el transcurso del parto el kyubi se liberó de Kushina... todo lo que ves la aldea destruida, la gente muriendo y ante ti el nuevo jinchujiriki–relato lo que sabía del parto que se llevó a fuera de la aldea.

Sin decir alguna palabra se acercó a la niña y con cuidado la cargo y haci parando el llanto que tenía por falta de atención, viéndola más detalladamente se parecía mucho a Kushina y a su madre de esta.

-Creo que no tienes algún nombre sabes te pareces a mí en ese sentido pero yo te lo pondré como lo hicieron los Uzumakis conmigo-naruto solo podía pensar en la ironía que este hecho le producía.

Hiruzen se mantuvo a un lado ante toda la interacción que tuvo Naruto con la hija de Kushina, después de oír lo que Naruto le dijo a la niña entendió que Naruto planeaba llevarla junto a él así que decidió intervenir.

-Naruto espera un segundo no puedes venir asi como aci de la nada y llevaré a la hija de alguien... además te recuerdo que eres un ninja desertor de konoha-sacando su mejor jugada pues no podía dejar que se llevará a la hija de Minato esa niña inconscientemente tenía el linaje Uzumaki en sus genes, podría sonar cruel pero restaurar un clan tan poderoso le vendría bien a la aldea.

-Mmm... tú lo has dicho nadie sabe que ella venía a la vida solo se esperaba al niño, además ya lo dijiste tú soy un criminal ante Konoha y como tal me llevaré a la niña pues no soy idiota se lo que tramaran con ella-muchos en Konoha pensaban que el era estúpido pero nunca se detuvieron en pensar o conocerlo mejor a excepción de Tsume que era muy allegada a él pero no sabía porque.

Hiruzen sabía que no podía detenerlo el mejor que nadie conocía su poder esmas todo el continente sabía de su poder así que enfrentarse a él ahora mismo era un suicidio, tomando la mejor opción era dejarlo ir más tarde vería la forma de obtener a la niña.

Vegetto vio como Hiruzen se alejaba al cuerpo de Minato entendiendo eso un cómo has lo que quieras por el momento, agarrando fuerte a la niña salió volando a dirección al templo hay vería por la niña, no la vería como un padre a su hija.

–0–

Salto de tiempo, templo de kami-sama.

–0–

–Mmm... veamos necesitarás pañales, leche, ropa y juguetes pero no puedo dejarte solo un momento... a ya se enviaré a un clon y listo-de la nada se creó un clon parecido a él y sin decir nada el clon salió volando del templo

–Ja quién diría que sería padre indirectamente–sin más que esperar a que llegara su clon se dispuso a jugar con la niña.

–0–

5 años después, Vegetto edad 25 años.

–0–

Vegetto se encuentra jugando con su "hija", los primeros dos años habían sido una lata pues nunca espero que cuidar de una niña fuera tan difícil en más de una ocasión tuvo que escabullirse a Konoha para pedirle ayuda a Tsume que dicho sea de paso empezó a verla diferente a como la veía de una amiga.

En eso Tsume salió del templo con unos vasos de limonada para los tres, Tsume en este tiempo había disfrutado pues desde que vio a Naruto siempre sintio algo por él pero con el enamoramiento de este con Kushina no podía hacer nada, además de percatarse de los recientes sentimientos de Vegetto hacia ella.

–Quien quiere un vaso de refrescante limonada… claro echa por la mejor mujer… jajajajajaja–presumiendo de su gran obra maestra además de ser la cocina su punto fuerte todo gracias igualmente a Naruto pues un día escuchó que el disfrutaba mucho de la comida además de verlo en un restaurante de ramen devorando más de 59 platos de dicho alimento.

Entre risas y insinuaciones sexuales de Tsume a Naruto y los constantes celos de hija, Vegetto realmente no podía pedir más eran como esa familia que siempre quiso proteger de tipos super fuertes que amenazaban con lastimarlos.

Pero toda esa felicidad de su rostro se borró y pasó a ser una de seriedad, volteando a dirección del sur por encima de la atmósfera logró divisar dos cometas? No, no eran cometas eran naves y el en todo su vida sólo había visto una sola nave,

–Tsume, Naruko entren al templo hay algo que se me presento ahora vuelvo– y sin esperar a recibir una respuesta salió volando.

–0–

Salto de tiempo, hora y lugar del impacto 3:45 pm.

–0–

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una roca de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, cuando oyó que al fin se acercaban las naves produciendo unos grandes cráteres debido al impacto solo bastó unos segundos para que las naves esféricas se abrieran revelando a sus pasajeros.

En la primera salió un varón alto llevaba una "chaqueta" corta color negro con los bordes del cuello y brazos naranjos, un pantalon blanco mas un cinturón azul, zapatos negros con unas vendas azules en los tobillos, y unas muñequeras negras.

De la segunda esfera salió una mujer con el pelo largo pero corto de un costado llevaba una armadura Saiyajin para mujer (nota: la vestimenta sería como la de gine y en estado base).

Los dos nuevos Saiyajines miraban curiosos a su alrededor sin percatarse de Vegetto.

–Oye Gogeta estás seguro que tú hermano mayor se encuentra por aquí ya... llevamos mucho tiempo buscandolo– ya fastidiada de buscar a alguien que no sabía si aún estaba vivo.

–Ya te dije que si Ika esta vez estoy seguro de que está aquí–dijo Gogeta.

–Si tu lo dices...–ika al fin se percató de la presencia de Vegetto.

–Gogeta en guardia tenemos a un chismoso–dijo Ika.

Gogeta haciendo caso a su compañera se volteo solo para alfin reconocerlo debía ser el su hermano mayor, pero tenía que ponerlo a prueba.

–Oye tú dime una cosa no quieres pelear un rato conmigo pareces fuerte–gogeta soltó el anzuelo para atraer a su pez.

Por otra parte Ika le iva a refutar pues primero era buscar a su hermano mayor y no perder el tiempo con este sujeto pero solo basto una mirada d parte de Gogeta para callarse y ver el desenlace.

Vegetto solo sonrió este sujeto ya le estaba empezando agradar quién era él para rechazar una pelea.

–Claro porque no–dijo Naruto.

–Solo una cosa hay que darlo todo desde el principio–haciendo algo que nunca Vegetto espero ver en alguien más.

–AHHHHHH–fue el grito de Gogeta.

–jajajaja vamos–dijo Vegetto transformándose en SSJ 1.

.


End file.
